What if? ASL Pirates for the One Piece
by ZeinDarkuzss
Summary: What if Sabo had come back to his brothers instead of joining the Revolutionary Army? What if Ace hadn't join the Whitebeard pirates? What if the three brother joined and formed an unique crew? This that story, the tale of the ASL Pirates! [Rated T for Language]
1. Chapter 1

HI I'm ZeinDarkuzss! So this will be my new start writing fanfics, I have been gone for a while because…well a lot…the more recent thing is college sucking my life. But I'm back because apparently (somehow) I've find time to write.

So this is a story of what if Sabo would have come back to his brothers? What if Ace didn't join the Whitebeard pirates? What if the three brothers formed a unique crew?

The plot of this story is based on some other fics like "One Piece: ASL Pirates" from "Hotspot the 626th" and "Together we're ASL" from "TheInnocentOne123" among others.

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I wish I do, making some million dollars a year for writing and awesome story sounds amazing.**

* * *

><p><strong>ASL Pirates<strong>

Chapter 1: The new great evil of the east.

"You raised your price again!?" Nami yelled at the news coo.

The bird could only nod apologetically at this statement.

"Don't you think your place charges a bit much?" Nami said while slipping the coin in the bag of the coo. "Raise it again and I'll stop buying it!"

As the bird flew away from the ship Usopp decided to speak up at Nami's cheapness. "What are you getting so riled up about? It's just a paper or two?"

"Not when you're buying it every day!" Nami retorted quite infuriated.

"There's really no need for you to save money to buy your village from Arlong anymore, you know"

"Don't be stupid. From now on I'm going to save up money for no one but me! There's no way I'll be a penniless pirate!"

As Nami spoke up she startled Usopp whom was putting sauce on some kind of ball. "Whoa calm down. I'm in the middle of developing my new tabasco star so stay away. An enemy that gets this in their eye will be rendered completely hel…"

"Keep your hands off!" As Usopp was speaking suddenly Luffy came flying straight to him as he was kicked by Sanji, whom at the time was keeping the later of stealing one of Nami's tangerines. Which resulted in Usopp's Tabaco star splashing in his eyes. Which went a little like this:

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Come on can't I just have at least one!?" Luffy barked without minding Usopp.

"Absolutely no! This are Nami-san's beloved tangerine trees! I won't let anyone even lay a finger on them!" When Sanji was ending this sentence Luffy had already gotten bored and moved to sit on the railing while he pouted at Sanji. "Nami-san! Rest assured, my defense powered by love is infallible!" Sanji shouted while doing his Love Mode dance.

Getting this reply from Nami: "Thanks Sanji-kun" without even facing back while she was sitting on her chair scanning trough the paper.

From the other part of the ship Zoro simply let this words slip to Sanji's behavior "What a tool…" while Usopp kept screaming and running on the deck, not that anyone would mind him.

Soon Usopp finally settled down while Nami kept reading, and while she turned a page something fell to the ground surprising the four present.

"A flyer?" Was the only thing said by Luffy or by anyone else before they watched it and reacted… well in different ways going from gasping, barking, shouting and even nodding, at least from the awoken pirates, since Zoro was taking a nap.

It was a wanted poster! More specifically it was Luffy's wanted poster.

"Shishishishi. Looks like we're wanted now! It says 30 million berry!" Luffy said while holding his wanted poster up so everyone could see it.

"Once again you splendidly fail to understand the gravity of your situation…" Nami said drily while Usopp and Sanji argued about the poster "… Don't you realize that this means that your life is at risk!? With that bounty, I'm sure that the marine HG as well as strong bounty hunters will come after you" Nami said a little irked at the antics of the others that where now celebrating.

"Then let's go to the Grand Line!" shouted Luffy excited as Zoro came into the deck and Usopp and Sanji kept celebrating "I hope my brothers have already seen it!"

Everyone stop on their tracks. Brothers was the thought in everyone else minds.

Nami was the first to speak. "Do you have brothers Luffy?"

"Mmh. I have two older brothers!" Luffy unfolded two pieces of paper that he had taken out of his pocket and presented them to his nakama.

"Your brothers…" Usopp and Sanji were agape unable to finish the sentence.

"…are "Fire Fist" Ace and "Dragon Pole" Sabo!?" Zoro finished for the two truly surprised.

Of course he had heard of the two. Johnny and Yosaku would always boast about how they were going to take down some of the big shots in the East Blue, but they would only talk about how the two fore-mentioned were monsters, in level of the Grand Line with bounty's of 45 million and 40 million berries respectively. The myth even had it that they actually were Grand Line pirates who got spit out and decided to take over the weakest sea for themselves. Now he kind of understood why his captain was a monster in his own right.

"Shishishishishi yeah. They left to start their journey 3 years before me. But we're going to meet soon to fulfill our promise!" Luffy shouted enthusiastically.

"Promise?" Nami repeated curiously.

"Yeah, we made a promise 10 years ago to create the ultimate crew!"

"What does that even mean?" Usopp ask while he sweat dropped, thinking that Luffy hadn't really answered Nami's question.

"Well…"

* * *

><p>Ace ran at whole speed in order to get to the town. It didn't matter what Dogra said they might as well be trying to hold him back from trying to get Sabo back "for his own good". That was it wasn't it, there was no way that Sabo would have sailed before turning 17 and even less that he was…dead.<p>

While Ace was caught up with his thoughts someone was running the opposite way without much notice to his surroundings either, and sooner than later the two crashed into each other.

"Wow. DAMN!"

"HEY! Watch where you're going!"

The two boys growled before looking at each other, which they finally did after hearing each other's voice.

"Ace!" Sabo gasped happily.

"Idiot" was the only thing Ace said before punching Sabo in the head.

"What was that about!?"

"You made me thing you were dead what was your deal acting all cool and setting sail by yourself!?" Ace retorted quite angrily at Sabo. "Didn't you thought of how I and Luffy would feel? We were dead worried and wanted to get you back!" Ace's voice faded in the last part.

Sabo only look down trying to hold back his tears, at which he wonderfully failed. "I… I thought I would never see you guys again! I ran from home… So I decided to escape to sea…so that one day we could meet again!"

As Sabo kept sobbing Ace punched him again in the head.

"AHHHH… Ace stop that!"

"That's for being stupid…" Ace turned around giving Sabo his back before ending his sentence. "…if you wanted to escape like that you should had come meet us first! We would have gone with you! Aren't we brothers after all!?" Ace shouted at the top of his lungs trying to suppress his own tears with a little more success than the other boy.

Sabo could only stare at his brother unable to speak at his statements. He saw how the raven haired brought up his arm to his face cleaning what he suspected were tears now forming in the later eyes as he began to walk.

Now turning his face to meet him Ace spoke again. "Sabo, hurry up, we've got to get back. We need to tell Luffy that you're alive."

The blonde cleaned his tears in his hands before getting up and running after his brother. "Ace! Wait for me!"

As the two got to the Dadan's family place they were surprised to see that Dogra and Magra had tied Dadan to a large tree.

"Why is Dadan tied?" Ace questioned quite amused by the sight.

"Well Dadan got mad when Ace ran to find out if Sabo had really died and tried to chase after him to try and make him stay out of trouble but she was quite injured and we tried to stop her and this was the only way" Magra said without turning.

"LET ME GO! I HAVE TO FIND THAT BRAT!"

"Hi!" both Ace and Sabo said at the same time.

Dadan, Dogra and Magra just fell silent like for a whole minute. "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!? Ace AND SABO!?" The three asked surprised beyond believe and start screaming about how this was possible (in Dadan's case not even noticing she was still tied to the tree).

As the two boys snickered at the antics of their guards Magra finally untied Dadan from the tree as Luffy came out from the house still rubbing his eyes from tears.

"What's going on guys?"

"Luffy!" Ace turned to see his little brother while he dragged Sabo to the front. "Look who is back to the world of the living!"

"SABO!" Luffy squealed his blonde's older brother name before running and crashing onto the older boys.

"What the hell Luffy!?"

"Hi there Lu" Sabo said as he hugged his brother letting slip some tears from his eyes.

"SABOOOOOOOO! I was so worried they said you were dead!" Luffy said between sobs.

"Well Lu I guess I got Lucky"

As the three brothers finally got up and turned to meet Dadan she started to speak.

"Brat you realize you will have to keep away from town from now on don't you?"

"Who cares about the town!? As long as I can be with Ace and Luffy I don't care about anything else!"

"Yeah and Ace and I can always go and steal whatever Sabo needs"

"For once Luffy is right about something!" Ace concurred with Luffy.

Afterwards the three boys cheered and were sent by their surrogate mother to get clean. Once in the so called shower Sabo decided to spoke up.

"Guys I've something to tell you. I don't want to be apart from you no more."

"Where did that come from? We just got back together."

"Yes Ace is right we're together now!"

"But that's not what I'm talking about Luffy. I'm talking about when we become pirates. I really believe we should do a crew together!"

"YEEEEEEEEES! That's a great idea Sabo we could all be together that way!"

"But didn't we agreed that it was better to form different crews since the three of us wanted to be captains?" Ace felt confused at the statement of his brother, he truly didn't thought that Sabo was as naive as Luffy.

"Yes, but I thought that we could be co-captains of one crew all of us!"

"What's a co-captain?" Luffy asked clueless.

"Well Luffy, what Sabo suggest is basically we're going to be all captains, we're all going to have the same amount of power in one crew"

"Exactly!"

"Then we should do that! We could totally sail the seas together and I will become Pirate King!"

"No, Luffy" Sabo interjected.

"We're all going to become Pirate Kings Luffy!" Ace finished the sentence.

"But…if we're all going to left at 17, how are we going to do it?"

"…Luffy what is with you saying all the right things today? What did you do with my idiot little brother?" Ace said quite impressed.

"HEY!"

"Actually I've already thought about it" Sabo interrupted his brothers "when I was still imprisoned in my parents' house I look through a map and discover an island called Loguetown, it's the last island before getting to the grandline. My idea is we all go our separate ways and form crews once Luffy turn 17 we meet there and unite our crews into one!"

"I think that's a great idea Sabo!"

"Yeah, that way I'll become Pirate King with you two!"

"Shut up brats and get clean quickly!" Dadan shouted from outside the bathroom.

"Hahahahaha" the three boys laughed at Dadan's complain.

* * *

><p>"So we're joining in with two other crews?" Usopp asked<p>

"Yes"

"And we're getting two more captains?" Nami wanted to clarify this point.

"Yes"

"And…does your brothers eat like you Luffy?" Sanji was really worried about this point.

"Shishishishi" The laugh was the only replied Sanji got which made the other 3 sweat drop. Although the questioning came to an end when Zoro shouted from the front of the deck that he spotted an island.

"That's Loguetown! The town of the beginning and the end" Nami pointed out.

"Because the pirate king was born and executed here" Luffy said blandly.

"Exactly. So are we going?"

"Mmh. Let's go to meet our new nakama!"

* * *

><p>So that was the first chapter.<p>

Hope you liked it. Please review and I hope to update this soon.

So that's all for now please come back another time for what's to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! So this is the second chapter and I think I forgot to say some things in the first chapter:

This Story is an AU but mostly a rewrite from the manga. This story begins on chapter 96 of the manga or Episode 45 of the anime.

Even though this story will follow the manga story line I might take some anime only parts. Sorry I can't give you details about that because that would spoil it, I'll only say mostly will be anime only scenes, no filler arcs so fear not.

Spoiler talk. In every arc I'll give you a warning as to how far you should be in anime or manga (especially the later) to not be spoiled.

This story will have OCs. I won't accept OCs since it's already hard enough to work with the vision of another writer, Oda-sensei, so it would be harder with more people. I'll use my OCs as, you know, Ace's and Sabo's crew and later on to fill on villains since you know…we wouldn't get excitement in each arc if usually there are only enough villains for the crew, now imagine with a bigger crew!

I'll update once a week (or I hope so).

So… now you can read.

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. **

* * *

><p><strong>ASL Pirates<strong>

Chapter 2: Sandai kitetsu

The Straw Hat Pirates had arrived to Loguetown and where landing now.

"I'm going to the execution platform" Luffy stated before anyone else decided what to do.

"But Luffy aren't you going to look for your brothers?" Nami asked curiously.

"No, they know I've always wanted to see it" Luffy said this before he took off.

"So I guess I'll go look for food supplies" So Sanji went in another direction.

"And I'm going to go look for some new equipment" And Usopp took get another different path.

"I do have something I want to buy…" Zoro was the last to spoke glancing at Nami as he spoke.

"I'll happily lend you some money at 300% interest" Nami said to Zoro mischievously. Without options, Zoro had to accept the deal with the devil.

As Zoro walked down the street he heard some commotion.

"It seems that monster ain't with you today!"

"Is because of you that our boss is in jail!" as Zoro turn he saw two men, probably pirates, harassing a lady.

"If you still haven't learn your lesson, I shall gladly be your opponent." The girl replied to the two men in front of her.

"Did I just hear that correctly!? A little lady is going to be our opponent!?"

"Well why not!" As the second men spoke Zoro noticed that both pirates had unsheathed their weapons by now and were preparing to charge at the woman in glasses.

"When you die, tell that monster friend of yours, that he broke our dream of going to the Grand line" As the first man finished to talk the two attacked the young woman. Zoro prepared himself to prevent them from doing that when he noticed she was unsheathing her own sword and in a second defeated both men. Immediately afterwards she tripped and fell close to Zoro while her glasses landed right next to Zoro's feet.

"Wha….what? Where are my glasses?" The woman, now glasses free, asked for them as the crowd surrounding her started to cheered and laugh at her for both displays.

"Hey looking for this?" Zoro said as he handed the glasses to her.

"Sorry for troubling you. Thank you very much" While the girl said this she had look up so Zoro finally saw her face. Which not only made him nervous but uncomfortable, it was like looking at a ghost, the girl in front of him, was exactly like Kuina, his deceased childhood friend. So he ran away.

After a while of wandering around town Zoro finally got to an actual arms shop. As he entered he notice there was only one other client, a young girl probably about his age, shorter than him, around Luffy's height, dressed in a short red dress, a pair of black pants underneath, red sandals in her feet, a checkered red and black scarf around her neck and (obviously) a katana strapped to her waist. She also had albino looking skin, white hair and red eyes….wait 'White hair and red eyes!?' Zoro was now intrigued by this young lady but his thoughts were interrupted as the vendor started talking.

"Come right in sir, my name is Ippon Matsu, please feel free to look around as much as you want."

Without time to waste Zoro decided to go straight to business. "I have 100,000 berry and I need two swords" He stated that blandly at the man as he put his money down in the counter, at which he got a frown as response at first.

"You want two swords with only a 100, 000 berry? If you want swords for 50, 000 each I have only got blunt pieces of trash, you hear!?"

"That'll have to do since I don't have much"

After saying that the seller suddenly took a lot of interest in the sword Zoro was carrying going as far as too make offers to buy it. This was stopped when someone he had just met stormed off into the place.

"AHHH! This sword, it's the Wado Ichimonji, right!?" It was the glasses-woman from before and she was so excited about his sword, she even took a book and started scanning through it. "This sword is one of the legendary 21 swords, it can't be sold so cheaply!" Kuina's copycat, as Zoro decided to call her, stated that at Ippon Matsu's buying offers.

"DAMN IT! Woman you just ruined my business!" The owner of the store yelled now infuriated. Zoro noticed that from the back of the store the albino looking woman was laughing under her hand at the antics of the owner.

"Did I say something wrong?" The woman next to the green haired asked now a little concerned.

"You came to pick up Shigure didn't you!?" As the man behind the counter ended his sentence he threw a sword to the girl. "Here, it's polished already. I can't believe such a sword belongs to a girl like you!" While the man ended his grumbling the girl in question had tripped, felt and crashed onto a sword rack placed close to the white haired girl. "Put those swords in their place and just leave my store already!"

As the two girls put in place the swords again Ippon Matsu yelled at Zoro one more time. "Those barrels in the back have 50, 000 berry swords in them so just pick two that you like so that you can also leave this place!"

Zoro started walking over to the said barrels when he was interrupted by the so far seemingly clumsy swordswoman. "Hey didn't we meet earlier in town?" Zoro really didn't wanted to answer to this but for some reason he got caught in a conversation with this girl about how master swords were in the hands of evil and how she was going to retrieve them and a lot of blabbering Zoro couldn't quite keep up with, what he did was sure was that the other swordswoman was laughing behind her hand again.

"AH! This is…!" Kuina's copycat had yelped and now was again scanning through her book "…definitely! This is Sandai kitetsu! You should definitely buy this sword! It's another high quality sword!" While the woman asked the owner how and if he was really selling this high grade sword for 50, 000 berries while it was valued on the millions Zoro unsheathed the sword and looked it over and the owner bang his hand on the counter.

"I changed my mind! I'm not selling that sword!"

"What… Why not?" The glasses lady asked now surprised.

"It's cursed, isn't it?" Zoro asked without taking his eyes of the blade.

"You knew!?"

"No, I can just tell"

Now for the first time the red eyed girl came close and spoke. "I…I know about …it. Starting with… with Shodai kite…tsu that line of… of swords has ex…excellent sharpness. But they're cursed. Anyone who…wields them…die…dies of unforeseen inci…incidents"

'Was she stuttering? And blushing?' to Zoro she hadn't really strike him as that kind of person.

"Yeah… I wish I could get rid of that sword myself, but I'm afraid of getting cursed"

"Sorry" Kuina's rip off was now bowing in regret. "I didn't know of such sword. Please let me find you a different one!" Before she could even look up Zoro already had an answer about the sword.

"I like it! I'll take it!" When the people in the room heard this they froze. 'What is he thinking?' Was in everyone's mind.

"Idiot! I said it's not for sale! Would I sell it to you and you ended up dying it would be as if I had killed you myself!" The owner ended his sentence and a loud shout came from behind. His wife was telling him to sell it already.

"Then we will have to test which one is greater. My luck or its curse!" Zoro threw the sword in the air and extended his arm. While he do this he kept talking. "If I lose then that just means that I was never a man meant to amount to anything"

While the sword fall everyone wanted to jump and push him out of the way but they couldn't move, they were flinched at the sight. When the sword was about to hit his arm it turn and then instead cut through the floor.

"I'll take it!" Zoro said as he opened his eyes and everyone else fell to the floor in awe. "Hey you, pick another sword for me!" Zoro said pointing to the now lying in the floor clumsy swordswoman.

Before she could answer or do anything for the matter the owner went running to the back of the store shouting to Zoro to wait. When he came back he brought another sword.

"This is Yubashiri, one of the fifty skillful-grade swords and the best sword that I have."

"Haha... but I can't buy this, I have no money remember?"

"Don't worry about the money, I'm giving you both for free. I'm sorry for trying to trick you earlier but I just haven't seen a swordsman like you in a long time. As they say, the sword chooses the master!" As the owner finished to talk Zoro grabbed both swords and strap them to his waist.

"Thank you!" Zoro said happy of finally having 3 swords again.

"Now get out of here quickly before anyone begins thinking that I'm soft and that I give away my swords!" After Ippon Matsu said this Zoro gave a laugh and got out of the place not without waving goodbye first. Afterwards the albino looking girl shot up from the floor, took some things, put money in the counter and shot out after Zoro while trying to put all her things in a little bag in her back that was covered by her scarf before.

"I'm surprised you actually gave him a family heirloom" The wife of the owner said from the back.

"What's wrong with entrusting another man with one's dream woman!?" Ippon said trying to regain his composure.

"All right. Whatever, dear please clean the bathtub" that was the last thing the woman said before the owner went to the back of the store presumably to do as said.

"I still can't stand after seeing that" The now only lady in the room, still in the floor, said with a nervous smile looking at the door remembering what had just happened.

Meanwhile on the streets of the city the other girl had finally reached Zoro.

"Ex…excuse me!" she yelp through her stutter.

"Ahh?" Zoro turned around quizzed by who was speaking to him. "Oh it's you from back there ain't you? What do you want?" Zoro asked now a little more confused as to why the woman was talking to him.

"We … well… I … I wanted to ask … i … if you would like to … to …" The woman suddenly stopped and Zoro noticed that while she was struggling with the last part she moved her hand onto holding her sword. "Would you like to fight me damn it!" 'Wow I wasn't expecting that' Zoro now definitely was puzzled by this woman, that last sentence came out more like an order and was definitely in a different tone and without stutter. She was definitely weird but he could not be caught up into anything, he had to find Luffy.

"I'm sorry. But I just don't have the time, I've to go find my captain" As Zoro said this the woman let go of her sword and noticed her expression had changed and she was looking disappointed but a second later her expression changed again and she looked serious. She turned her head to meet his eyes.

"Wa … wait ain't … ain't you Ro … Roro …"

"Roronoa Zoro" he decided to finish the sentence for her, he was concerned as to how she knew who he was but he assumed that not too many people go around with 3 swords in the waist.

"The … then weren't you a … a bount … bounty hunter?" She asked looking confused. What was up with that? He was the one who was confused so far with this girl!

"Was. The goofiest and according to the government one of the most dangerous pirates in this sea got me to change my line of work." 'Why was he telling her all this!?' Zoro didn't even knew what to think of himself anymore but this girl sure was weird.

"One … one of …the most dan … dangerous pirates in this sea!?" The woman now looked really surprised almost in awe, or so he thought. Why would he tell her that? Now everyone was in risk even Luffy's brothers could be in trouble if this woman told the marines about them being here.

"I don't think there are many men in this sea that can be considered truly dangerous and even less one of the "Most Dangerous" so, who would you be talking about!?" There it was, she had again changed attitude by touching her sword, Zoro didn't noticed when this happened "I'm sure as hell you ain't part of the crew of the two most dangerous men according to the government on this sea, so WHO!?"

"I really don't have to answer… "Zoro stopped on his tracks. How was this lady so sure he wasn't part of the crew of the two most dangerous men in this sea? those were Luffy's brothers! "How can you be so sure about that?"

"What!?" She barked at him. She really wasn't much of a lady when she changed personality.

"That I'm not on the crew of the two strongest men on this sea, are you?"

"Am I WHAT!?" This woman sure had stopped being a lady.

"Are you part of the crew of them?" Zoro was now scanning her over to look for the truth.

The woman gave a laugh. "I'm. Now do you want a fight? Trying to look for a challenge? Or are you afraid out of your mind now!?" 'How could this be the same blushing girl from before?'

Zoro sighed. "The only thing I'm afraid of is that I'm going to be the crewmate of another moody woman" While Zoro said this he had started rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"Waa … wha … what!?" The woman had let go of her sword again and now had an expression of total confuse in her face.

* * *

><p>On another place of the city, at the marine station to be more specifically, a white haired man smoking two cigars was fuming.<p>

"IS TASHIGI NOT HERE YET!?"

"No, Captain Smoker-sama!" A young brown skin looking man with curly blue hair fashioned in a Mohawk wearing a white and red stripped long sleeved shirt, a blue coat with the marine's insignia, blue cargo pants and white shoes said as he saluted Smoker. "She said she would be gone to pick up her sword at the arms shop sir!"

"Just how many hours does she need to do that!? We've got an eyewitness report about pirates. Send someone to bring her back immediately Panto!" Smoker said the last thing looking straight at the man.

"Yes Captain smoker-sama!"

"Damn that woman. She's a shame of the marine headquarters. Sometimes I think I should make you the Master Chief Petty Officer Panto and demote her to Recruit or in the least just to your post so that she would be the Chief Petty Officer" Smoker said looking angry at how much Tashigi was taking to get back to the station but as he kept thinking about this he was interrupted by his subordinate.

"Captain Smoker-sama, Sir! With the outmost respect I think you're underestimating Tashigi-senpai abilities, she's an strong fighter and a skilled tactician, her abilities are definitely better than mine and I'm proud of being at both your commands" As Smoker move his sight to were his subordinate was he saw that he was still saluting him.

"At ease Panto!" As he said this the young man aligned both hands with his body and stood firmly. "Now go send someone look for Tashigi"

"Yes Captain Smoker-sama!"

* * *

><p><strong>Q&amp;A<strong>

So how about this? How about we've a little section of Q&A for things you want to know?

For the time being I mostly have reviews about me updating I hope that you're satisfied with my comment at the beginning of me updating weekly.

Also I got a Question from Jennifer about having read a similar story but since she didn't log in I couldn't answer her, but I think that the story could have been "Together we're ASL" from TheInnocentOnce123 I think her story it's the closest to this one.

So now that was the second chapter.

We've now met the first two OCs. Of course one is a little more important than the other since the first one will obviously become part of the most interesting crew in the world. But now here's the thing. What crew do you think she belongs to already? Only two options, be my guest to guess.

Hope you liked it. Please review.

So that's all for now please come back another time for what's to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! So I'm back with yet another chapter.

And you know what I said about updating once a week? well since next week I start final exams I decided to update early since I'll have less time writing and updating, lucky for you I have this and another two chapter ready, so if you get lucky you might get another update this week :D

But on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

><p><strong>ASL Pirates<strong>

Chapter 3:

Sanji was walking through the market looking for new ingredients when he saw a weird enormous fish, so he went to speak to the person selling it.

"WOW!"

"Welcome sir"

"What's this funky fish called?"

"It's an elephant tuna, you normally wouldn't see such fish around this parts, but one just so happened to swim from the southern seas. So I snatched it right in with my fishing pole!"

"You caught this with a fishing pole!?" Sanji was truly surprised by the feat.

"Shall I cut it up for you sir?"

"No, no" for a second the vendor felt disappointed as he was sure he already had a sell on the fish but he wasn't expecting what was next. "I'll take the whole thing!" Now the seller was excited about this.

"Thank you very much for your generosity sir!"

"Ugh?" suddenly Sanji observed that Usopp was walking in the market. "What does he even need here?"

"Holy crap! This eggs are so cheap!" 'What is he, a housewife?' Sanji thought at seeing Usopp.

"Here sir you can have your fish" Sanji turned as he was being handed the fish he just bought.

"Thanks" Afterwards Sanji said goodbye and went to reach out for his partner. "Hey Usopp help me carry this fish!" By the time he finished saying this Usopp already had the face of the fish thrown at his chest.

"What … wow." Usopp literally didn't knew what hit him when he felt the fish crashing onto him. "Sanji what's up whit this enormous fish!?"

"It's for food" Sanji answered the question plainly which irked Usopp a little.

"I KNEW THAT ALREADY!" Maybe not just a little. "I mean why buy so much food!?"

"Well you have seen how gluttonous our captain is and I'm afraid that we're soon going to have 2 other people like him on the crew, so I think we'll be falling short on supplies before reaching the Grand Line if I we don't get food this big"

"…that's a really good point" Usopp sweat dropped at the thought of having three black hole stomachs in the crew… all stealing food from his plate! While Usopp was caught up with his worries he didn't notice a young girl in front of him that had a hand extended in manner to stop him, which didn't work, Usopp noticed her the moment he crashed into her.

"Woooo… sorry, sorry, I'm very sorry!" Usopp apologized quickly as he regained his composure and grabbed the fish up again.

"No worries. I should have seen you weren't paying attention and call out to you. 'But for some reason calling you out Nose-san didn't seemed nice'" Even though the last part was supposed to be said under her breath so Usopp wouldn't hear, he in fact did, which made him sweat drop as he finally catch sight of the girl in front of him.

She was a curvaceous woman although smaller than him, probably even smaller than Luffy, which together with her wrack made it hard to determine her age. She wore a white tank top, military green shorts with yellow suspenders, brown boots and she was carrying what seemed like a spear on her hand. She had fair skin, brown hair tied on a ponytail and pink eyes. As he was finishing to get the girl looks into his brain he suddenly felt like he was carrying a larger amount and he felt like falling to his back and he understood why by what he heard just a split second later.

"Mellorin!" Sure as hell the cook hadn't wasted any time and was now going straight for the girl but he was unable to reach her because before they noticed she was now holding the fish where Sanji had abandoned it.

"Hey you Curly brows!" The girl was now calling to Sanji with a stern look on her face.

"Yes my lady!" But apparently the blonde hadn't catch up to this get as he was still trying to call the lady in front of him in a lovely manner.

"Have you no respect for the fisher who caught this? If I must be honest is not quite as impressive a catch with a fishing pole like this one as with a fishing spear like mine, but still you should pay respect to whoever catch this!" Now the girl seem about ready to use her spear to impale Sanji's head so Usopp decide to interrupt before the cook could say anything stupid.

"Yeah he's stupid like that. " Usopp said waving his free hand in a manner to tell the girl to forget about him. "But why did you try to stop us? By the way I'm the great captain Usopp the commander of more than 8,000 men" And immediately for some get unknown reason to him Usopp felt something in his head, he presumed it was a foot.

"OI! Shitty nose bastard! Why would you interrupt my conversation with the lady!?" So that was why Sanji kicked him. But apparently the girl decided to ignore him, and to also ignore the obvious lie of Usopp, but even so she decided to refer only to the later.

"Oh I decided to stop you for the fish, I wanted to ask you where did you get it, since I now know you didn't catch it" eying Sanji as she said the last part "I at least want to know where would you buy it, I would like for the fisher to tell me where would he catch such a fish, I want to try and catch one myself. And sorry for not introducing myself earlier, I'm…"

"MELE!" Suddenly the three of them turned to see a young man with tanned skin and dirty blonde long hair. He was wearing a black vest with a golden zipper, black pants and black shoes and was currently running to where they were. "Mele I've been looking for you!"

"I told you I was going to go fish Rocky!" Mele, as the new girl was apparently called, pouted at the new man.

"AND I TOLD YOU WE HAVE NO TIME FOR THAT!" The man suddenly snapped and shouted at the lady who only got another pout as response.

"OI! You shitty bastard! Are you trying to harass this lady in front of my eyes!?" Sanji sure chooses the right time to speak was the thought that crossed Usopp's mind.

"Wait, wait you two you should not get riled up, this all have an explanation, ain't it?" Usopp intervene between the two before anything else could happen.

The new blonde, Rocky, sighed at the sight of Usopp. "I have no intention of fighting you, mate. I'm only looking for my comrade because we're not supposed to be playing around!" The last part was intended directly to Mele which made her click her tongue. "We're supposed to be watching if we can spot our captain's brother" The last part made a click in Usopp's mind but he wasn't sure, he turned to see if Sanji had thought the same but it seemed that it had slip his mind since he was on love mode looking over to Mele.

"So you're looking for your captain's brother ain't you?" Usopp decided to give it a shot at his theory. "I might guess you're pirates, don't you?" When the two new acquaintances heard this they froze and looked rather serious, almost worried, but luckily Sanji had finally got on track on what was going on and he decided to speak as he took out a cigarette and lite it.

"My friend here is only asking because we're also pirates and we think we know who you're looking for. To be more precisely if we're right, we're part of the crew of said person" The girl seemed to relax when she heard this but the man decided to question further them before agreeing to anything.

"How would you know who we're looking for?"

"We don't. We just assumed that we might be in the same boat of soon literally be in the same boat and becoming part of a unique crew because your captain, my captain and another brother of them are joining together their crews to form "the ultimate crew" as the idiots call it and you're looking all over town for the last brother because our captains are not too bright and they didn't decide where to meet but they don't seem worry about it. Am I wrong?"

When the other man heard all this he sweat dropped and after a few second of just feeling awkward he spoke. "You might as well have said they're just goofy, and so you both are part of Luffy's crew, don't you?"

"I thought that was clarified" Sanji said plainly before turning around going into love mode and ranting about how the lady and him where soon going to be part of the same crew. At this everyone else face palmed.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in town Nami was at a shop buying a large amount of clothes. As she was paying she noticed a sudden drop in the air pressure 'There's a storm coming?'<p>

"Excuse me could I get those in vinyl bags please?" Even though the seller questioned as to why if it wasn't even raining outside she did as she was told and handed Nami her bags.

Nami got out from the store and walked down the street. As she was now long away from where the store was she felt something, like a little pull, she turned around and discover what had happened.

Behind her was a girl that had snatched a wool sweater from one of her bags and was now playing with the wool… just like… a cat?

"Ahmm" Nami cough to gain the attention from the girl. "Hi … I'm Nami … "Nami felt really weird she really didn't knew what to say.

As the other girl heard this she looked over to Nami and turned red and quickly enough gave the sweater back to Nami, bowing afterwards asking for pardon.

"Sorry. Sorry! Sorry! I'm so sorry!" The girl seemed really ashamed at her antics.

"Don't worry about it" Nami said as she sweat dropped and finally glance at the girl catching on her looks. She had light skin, purple hair, orange eyes and she seemed older than Nami, she was probably on her mid-twenties. She wore an orange blouse with black spots that looked like the strips of a tiger or some kinds of cat, black bloomer shorts, black and orange stripped shoes that had … claws? And she had a pair of gloves with what seemed like claws as well stripped to her waist.

"No I'm really sorry about this, is there anything I could do for you?" This girl seemed really high strung, although Nami find it weird of her antics.

"Well, you could help me carry all this bags!" As she finished saying this the girl took half, or probably a little more, of the bags Nami was carrying. "By the way I'm Nami"

"I'm Catherina, but just call me Cat, ok?"

"Sure" The two girls kept walking towards the plaza but they felt awkward after a while as they had nothing to talk so Cat was the first to spoke up.

"So, you going to the plaza ugh?"

"Yeah I think my … friend will be there, I hope to find him quickly when I found him he can carry all that so you don't have to" Nami said apologetically to the girl.

"Don't worry, I don't really mind" The girl nodded at hearing Nami's story but something told her there was more to it, she noticed she was going to say something else before changing to the word friend so she decided to give it a shot. "So you and your 'friend' are from this town?"

"No, not really. We're just passing by. We just came here to meet with my… friend's brothers" There. Cat was sure now that she intended to say something else besides friend. But wait… her friend's brothers?

Cat stopped walking. "Your 'friend' can I ask you something about him?" Nami turned and although slightly worried she nodded in agreement. "Does your friend happens to be a goofy-black hole stomach-straw hat wearer going by the name of Luffy?" Nami's eyes widen given away her answer. Cat had to spoke up before her new companion got a heart attack. "Because if it's I might know where to find his brothers" Nami looked at the woman in understanding.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile elsewhere Luffy had found the execution platform and climbed to the top of it.<p>

"WOW! So this is what the pirate king saw, before he died!"

"Hey you! Get down from there this instant!" Surely there was someone from floor level shouting at Luffy.

"Why?"

"Because that's a special execution stand that belongs to the world government! So get down from there inme…" the man was suddenly silenced when an iron mace came crashing onto his head.

"Oh don't be so uptight about the rules Mr. police officer. I've been looking all over for you Luffy! It's been a while. Don't tell me you've forgotten my face?" The woman that had attacked the man was now speaking at Luffy familiarly at the time the men in the crowd surrounding her started to fall in love with her.

"I don't know any pretty ladies like you. Who are you?"

"I definitely haven't forgotten about you. After all you were the first man to hit my pretty face." The woman retorted quickly to Luffy.

"What? I hit your face?"

Afterwards the mace woman before Luffy started boasting about her beauty and how she only liked strong men so she wanted Luffy. Which only irritate him.

"Shut up! You're annoying. Just who the heck are you?"

"You still don't realize!?" After saying this more police officers arrived trying to apprehend both of them but suddenly a fountain exploded and went flying crashing onto the police officers and then it went to the woman but for some reason it slipped from her.

"What! What was that!?"

Luffy asked but no one answered as some hooded figures started to fill the plaza and the one in the front spoke up. "My apologies. But with your smooth skin you should, of course, be unharmed my lovely lady Alvida."

"ALVIDA! Where's Alvida!?"

"He's calling me Alvida! You idiot!"

After saying this Luffy questioned how that was possible since she didn't look like Alvida to which she replied saying she had eaten the Sube Sube no Mi and, in a display of her narcissism, she said that the only thing that changed from her was her freckles which Luffy dismissed immediately.

"In any case if you're really fit to be my man, then you certainly can't afford to lose to this man! I've teamed up with him exclusively for the purpose of finding you!"

Afterwards the hooded figures uncovered themselves as the Buggy pirates and of course the man at front was no one else but Buggy himself whom started ranting about what he did when he was thrown away by Luffy the last time they met. Afterwards for some stupid reason the two started arguing at the time the other Buggy pirates started to manage the crowd as to not do anything stupid and Cabaji jumped on the platform mounting Luffy onto it.

"Now then, I shall commence your execution!" After saying this Buggy gave a long laugh and then kept talking. "You should be honored to die in the same spot the pirate king did."

* * *

><p>"SMOKER!" Some woman voice came shouting through the thick walls of the Marine station. "Smoker! Get your ass moving already! We've got to go, there're pirates running loose on the plaza so move it!" The woman had finished to speak and now the man in question was glaring at her while she was glaring back at him. The woman was a lean tall and curvaceous one almost his age with long black hair kept in two tails by the side of her head, brown eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a blue suit, blue shoes, blue gloves with big metal stings on them that went up to her elbow and a "Justice" coat over her shoulders.<p>

"You do realize I'm your superior don't you Jacqueline!" Smoker was now fuming at the woman. "And I already told you, lose the coat and the suit, if you're part of my unit and above petty officer you are not supposed to wear any formal attire!"

"I'M A LIEUTENANT COMMANDER! THIS IS THE PREFERED ATTIRE FOR MY RANK AND YOURS TOO!" Now the woman had snapped at Smoker antics. "But whatever, you do realize you could have a higher rank would you change your attitude, don't you?"

"I don't care about ranks. Now stop pestering me, I like to do things at my own pace, know what I mean?"

"Yeah, slacking off!"

"Jacqueline I'm your superior!"

This two kept fighting for a while but were able to find their way onto the street and surprisingly as they did they were able to somehow hand out orders for the rest of the marines to act. Also while walking down the street a little girl crashed onto Smoker's leg with her ice cream and while everyone else panicked at the sight of what could happen to the girl Jacqueline seemed at ease and she was proven correct when a second later the captain just patted the girls head and told her to go get a new, bigger, ice cream as he crouched and handed her a few coins.

"You stupid Smoker you startled that little girl! You should have been nicer!" The woman was now lecturing Smoker even though he had been perfectly nice although he was in the right of getting a little mad in this case. But fortunately they didn't had much more time to fight as they soon heard a shout calling to them.

"Sorry for being late Captain Smoker, Lieutenant Jaqueline!" The woman in glasses from before was running now towards them.

"TASHIGI WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Smoker was mad at her, what the hell took her so long?

"I'm sorry sir! I was late because I was caught off guard by a shocking situation"

"That's because you need more discipline!"

Before Tashigi could even offer another apology under her breath, Jacqueline interrupted her and refer directly to Smoker.

"Stop being so harsh on Tashigi-chan she's a fine marine unlike you who doesn't even respect the uniform, she on the other hand, poor thing, she only follows the commands of such a disrespectful man like you."

Smoker decided against getting in another fight with the woman and ignored her instead. "Tashigi you're coming with us. We've got ourselves an emergency."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile all the Straw Hat Pirates, minus Luffy, were walking on different streets with the new nakama that each one had found and fate seemed to had played a card when the streets, in which all of them were walking on, converged into the plaza and they meet each other.<p>

"So I met one of our new crewmates" Zoro said as he pointed towards the white haired girl "Has anyone seen Luffy?"

"He … hello … my … my name it's … A … Aka … Akame. I'm glad to meet you all damn it!" Oh great she had done it, was the thought of Zoro. "And this is Roronoa Zoro! Why didn't you introduced yourself idiot!? Too shy? Too afraid!?"

"Akame-san could you please let go of your sword" Cat said as she sweat dropped, Zoro thought to himself that then it did was the sword and Akame complied. "Great now that it's done and we've Akame-chan back I'm Catherina, just call me Cat and no, I don't think Nami-san and I have seen Straw Hat, by the way this is Nami-san" Cat said the last as she pointed at the orange haired.

"Just Nami will do" the other woman said.

"Well we also didn't seem to run into him on our way here, or did we Usopp?" Rocky was now asking the long nose.

"No we didn't. But just so you know I'm the great capt…" Usopp felt smacked in the head from behind him.

"No lying Usopp!" the girl behind him carrying the large fish with Usopp said as she removed her spear from Usopp's head. Zoro and Nami thought it was surprising this girl had catch on how much Usopp was a liar in the short amount of time. "So yeah he's Usopp, that guy is Rocky, I'm Mele and this idiot is curly brows" As the girl finished Zoro gave a laugh and thought that he already liked this crewmate.

"I'm Sanji Mellorines-chan and I'm glad of Luffy and his brothers promise as it involves three new beautiful women on the crew!" Sanji said all this dancing with heart's in his eyes while Mele and Zoro said idiot under their breaths.

"So…" Rocky started to speak "Has anyone seen Morti? Or Ace and Sabo for that matter?"

"Well Morti said he would be staying at our ship. As for Sabo and Ace I'd bet they're having a meal" Everyone sweat dropped when they thought that Cat might be right.

"Then should we start looking for them in restaurants?" Mele said apparently unamused by the thought of having to look their captains all over the island.

"Wait we still haven't found Luffy" Nami Suddenly got into the others conversation.

"Wasn't he supposed to be here on the execution stand?" Usopp finished saying that for everyone to turn their heads in the direction he was pointing and all of their jaws to drop.

* * *

><p>"Captain Smoker-sama, Lieutenant Commander Jacqueline-san, Master Chief …"<p>

"Cut it off Panto. Just brief us in!"

"…Petty Officer Tashigi-senpai." Even though he was ordered to cut it by his superior the man continued, gaining a snicker from both women. "Yes sir. The situation is 3 pirates with bounties in the square. We've Iron Club Alvida with 5,000,000 berry bounty, Buggy the Clown with 15,000,000 berry bounty and Straw Hat Luffy…"

"Straw Hat Luffy? Never heard of him!" Smoker said interrupting his subordinate, again.

"Sir! The poster came by just this morning. Straw Hat Luffy with 30,000,000 berry bounty Sir."

"30 million ah? Should be quite the tough one"

"Well Sir I wouldn't know about that. He's actually the one about to be executed right now!"

"WHY THE HELL IS THAT IDIOT ABOUT TO BE EXECUTED!" All the present crewmates shouted at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Q&amp;A<strong>

**Son of Whitebeard** no I don't think I'll include Bartolomeo until Dressrosa.

**PirateDragons121** says Akame was part of Ace's crew well I wouldn't like to spoil you the fun of finding out so please keep reading the next chapters. Also be my guesst and try to figure out who belongs to which crew now almost everyone have been introduced.

So that was the third chapter!

And I'm really sorry for the extremely long chapter! This was not what I was going for at all but suddenly things got messy and I already had a lot to put on one chapter.

The truth is that originally I intended to introduce Ace and Sabo in this chapter but that would made it even longer so I decided against it. Besides I think I introduced too many people at once didn't I?

Well I hope you liked it. Please review and I hope to update this soon.

So that's all for now please come back another time for what's to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi so fourth chapter is up!

And yeah, get again I've updated in a weird day...i don't even know when I'm gonna update anymore.

For the next week I'm gonna be dying with college final exams so my guess is I won't be able to update so i decided to do it today.

Hope you like it and now read.

**Disclaimer.**

* * *

><p><strong>ASL Pirates<strong>

Chapter 4: Luffy dies? The brother's meeting.

_Purupurupuru purupurupuru purupurupuru_

"Please answer quickly!" Cat seemed desperate as she was calling on the den den mushi.

_Clank_

"Cat I'm sorry but this is not quite exactly the best moment!" For everyone present that didn't already knew Sabo this was the first time listening to the man's voice.

"Well it ain't exactly paradise on this side either! We found Luffy, and he's about to be executed on the square!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone now heard two voices that had given a loud shout.

"Damn can't he even keep himself out of trouble for, for how long do you think he has been on the island Sabo? 5 minutes?" Now they heard a different voice, the Straw Hat's assumed that was Ace.

"At much!" When the two boys started giggling at his brother antics someone had lost his temper and decided to talk back to them.

"HEY! I'm Roronoa Zoro!" The man said this after snatching the den den mushi from Cat's hands. "I'm Luffy's crewmate and we don't have time! We're filling you in but since you're both our captains too now hand out some orders already, we need to save Luffy!"

"Wow. Someone's got a temper, I bet he's Luffy's first mate!" The second voice, Ace's, said this.

"Stop fooling around Ace!" finally Zoro heard something he liked, which didn't last much. "You know Luffy wouldn't be so conscious as to actually name someone his first mate, he's probably ordered around by his more cunning crewmates all the time."

"You've got a point there Sabo!"

What was wrong with this two, his little brother seemed to be about to get killed and they didn't cared? Or was it that they knew him so much they knew he wouldn't die? Well they did were right about his antics on how to handle the crew.

"Guy's Zoro here seems about to go cut down anyone who stands in his way" Mele decided to intervene so to try and catch her captains' attention.

"Oh right. Luffy. Execution. Quickly." Ace said nonchalantly.

"Zoro." Sabo paused now speaking in a more serious tone. "Are you strong?"

"I am!" Zoro answered reflexing his strength in his voice, he then felt this the man, who was now also his captain, was serious.

"Then you…"

"Wait you all! Hi! My name is Nami, I'm Luffy's navigator and we've another problem. A storm is coming this way and we've to get the ships before they're washed away because I assumed you didn't got here swimming!"

"So storm ah!?" Ace repeated "Mele go get our ship with whoever Zoro sends to get their ship also take the den den mushi and call Morti on your way back so that he also sets sail. Zoro until we get there you're in charge of rescuing Luffy, choose who's going for your ship and who stays to back you up also Cat, Akame and Rocky will back you up, ok?"

"Got it!" Zoro now also realized the second man had finally got serious too, which he thought was a good thing.

"Ok, then we will be there as soon as possible, everyone charge at once!" Sabo said this last thing.

_Kachaan._

"Alright Sanji and the rest come with me. Usopp, Nami, and Mele you go for the ships! Now go!"

"Shit! Why do I have to listen to the shitty marimo!" Sanji seemed frustrated but he was not frustrated by that at all but rather by the fact Luffy was in danger. Real danger!

While all the crewmates had been discussing what to do Buggy and Luffy had gotten into another discussion.

* * *

><p>"Sabo, I hope I didn't overrun your authority, it's just that I thought that's what you were going to say when you asked Zoro if he was strong."<p>

"Don't worry about it, you were right, that's what I was about to say. But right now we should worry about our tails and how to get to Luffy" Surely enough both men were being chased by what seemed like a horde of marines.

"Well there's only one option really!" As Ace finished saying that both men shared a smirk, stop running and turned to see their opponents.

* * *

><p>"What should we do Captain Smoker-sama?" Panto was still saluting Smoker since the time he got in the room.<p>

"Nothing Panto. Not for the time bei…" Smoker didn't ended his sentence because he turned to see the young man and saw that he was still saluting him, after staring for a while he sighed. "At ease Panto" The man followed his captain's orders and put both arms at the side of his body. "Now as I was saying. It seems like the clown has some kind of quarrel with Straw Hat so we will let him get rid of one of our problems"

"Yes Captain Smoker-sama, Sir."

"Everyone be on alert, when the boy's head falls we will charge!"

"YES SIR!" Was the response he got from all his subordinates in the room, except for Jacqueline.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry please let me live" Luffy said this unamused.<p>

"AS IF I'D LET YOU GO, YOU IDIOT!"

"Has the man I so admired finally met his end?" Alvida said this as she look up to the stand.

"Any last words? Might as well take the most about this large crowd. It ain't like anybody care about what you have to …"Luffy suddenly broke his silence and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I'M THE MAN WHO WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING!"

"Is that all you have to say before you die, you rubber brat?" While Buggy said this and began to swing down his sword the crowd was still in awe. To say something like that, on this town, on that spot…who was this kid? But everyone's thoughts were stopped when suddenly another loud shout came from the back of the crowd.

"WAIT!" Surely enough in the back were the five people who have shouted before, among them Zoro and Sanji.

"Guy's help me out here!" Luffy yell.

"So you've come Zoro? But it seems you're too late!" Buggy said this while he was ready to strike at Luffy's head.

When the group that had just gotten to the plaza started charging forward a loud noise came from some other place, it seemed to be an explosion a few blocks from there and everyone turned to see except for the ones involved with the rescue.

"My guess is that's why they call him "Fire Fist", ain't it?" Zoro asked this as he started slashing some pirates in front of him.

"I'll just say you ain't wrong" Rocky said this as his arms seemed to have turned into rock and started smacking his opponents.

"Wow. Devil Fruit powers?" Sanji asked Rocky about that while he kicked some men down.

"Yep. Ain't they sweet mate?" Now the dirty blonde boy was smirking.

"Guys as much as I would like to sit and have tea with you and discuss about who can do what we need to take that platform down!" Cat said this while slashing some men with her gloves and trying to gain the men's attention. Which didn't do much as to get onto Akame-san's since she was already onto it.

"DON'T YOU DARE RUN LITTLE CLOWNIES!" Everyone else sweat drop. Really, how was this the same girl that stuttered and acted shy when not holding her sword?

When this was happening nobody noticed a big fireball coming down from the sky that crashed onto a lot of the Buggy pirates. Afterwards Buggy scanned the floor and saw two very recognizable figures standing now at the entrance of the plaza but before Buggy could get out from his awe they spoke up.

"HEY YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? WE'RE GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS RED NOSE!" Both boys were now glaring at the clown.

* * *

><p>"Sir we've Roronoa Zoro and Nekon Catherina on the plaza!" a random soldier suddenly said to Smoker<p>

"What Roronoa Zoro is in town!?" Tashigi asked surprised.

"Cat!?" Panto looked distressed and… informal in his manner of speech, if that was possible for Panto. "What's she doing with pirates!?"

"What's that bounty hunter doing in town!? And who is Catherina!?"

The soldier seemed kind of pressured by all his superiors' questions. "Well Sir, we've reports of Roronoa being part of the Straw Hat's crew. As for Catherina she…"

"She's … or was the heir of the Nekon family, a family of fighters usually entitled as bodyguards for royalty in the East Blue but some people sometimes get on the marines." At that moment Panto was interrupted by Tashigi.

"Just like yourself?"

"Yeah, and Jacqueline-san too, although I only was trained into the fighting style. But Cat … she was working for the king of the Chaussure Kingdom until for some reason she attacked him and almost dishonored the whole family and fighting style would she had not been excommunicated and a bounty was placed on her head."

"So that's who she was!" Jacqueline had finally decided to speak. "Now that you mention it I do remember a brat like that in the Nekon's family household before I joined the navy."

"THAT MAN!" Meanwhile Tashigi had decided to confirm her suspicions and discovered who Roronoa was.

Smoker didn't knew what to do about his subordinates but luckily for him he had no time to think about that as soon another report came in.

"Sir we've more pirates on the plaza!"

"WHO IS IT THIS GODDAMMED TIME!?" Smoker was truly losing his coolness, how many pirates could dare to attack his town on one day?

"They're…" The man was stuttering.

* * *

><p>"WHAAAAT!" Buggy was now scared of the two new men who had joined the fight. What would they want with him anyway!? "What would "Fire Fist" Ace and "Dragon Pole" Sabo want to do with me!?" Suddenly something sink in on Buggy's mind and he yelled "AND DON'T CALL ME RED NOSE!"<p>

"Ace! Sabo!" Luffy suddenly shouted. "It's good to see you, are you doing ok!?"

"LIKE YOU SHOULD ASK! YOU'RE THE ONE ABOUT TO BE EXECUTED!" Both his older brothers snapped at him.

"Oh is that so?"

"Wait you know each other!?" Buggy was now asking kind of confused.

"Yeah!" Luffy answered cheerfully.

"That's our little brother you stupid Red Nose!" After hearing this everyone present, besides their crewmates, dropped their jaws to the ground.

"Gyahahahaha! Well then I'm tired of you all brothers always making fun about my nose! Just watch carefully from there! Witness the last moments of your brother and captain you all!"

Everyone kept going, fighting and trying to get to the platform but at that moment Luffy's voice roared through the sky.

"Ace! Sabo! Zoro! Sanji! Usopp! Nami!" Everyone from the crew looked up to see Luffy as he finished his sentence smiling. "Sorry. It seems I'm dead" After saying goodbye Luffy kept smiling.

"Luffy!" Ace and Sabo shouted his little brother's name.

"Idiot!" Zoro said.

"Don't say that!" Sanji scream in shock.

"He smiled!?" Smoker gasped.

But as Buggy was about to chop his head off a loud noise was hear and a lightning came crashing onto the platform bringing it down into pieces. While everyone stare in shock at what had happened rain started to fell turning off the fire. Suddenly from the sky a straw hat was falling onto the ground and as soon as it landed was picked up by a hand.

"Nahahahaha looks like I did survive! How lucky!" Luffy said this as he placed his precious hat onto his head.

At the sight of Luffy all the present crewmates were astonished. Sanji's cigarette felt from his mouth, Zoro had to take his Wado Ichimonji from his mouth before it felt, Akame-san had let go of her sword and now on to the ground stood Akame-chan agape and Rocky and Cat just stood agape staring at him, everyone just stood there still shocked of what had happened to be interrupted on their thoughts by their older captains.

"IDIOT!" Both Ace and Sabo had rush in to hit Luffy on the head.

"Ace! Sabo! So nice to see you guys!" Luffy said without hadn't even felt the hits on his head.

"Luffy you idiot what were you thinking?" Ace asked his brother about his behavior quite enraged.

"Well I just wanted to see what the pirate king saw before he died" Both Luffy's brother face palmed after hearing his answer.

"Luffy you're not supposed to do anything that reckless!" 'Or stupid for the matter' but Sabo decided to not say that part as he scolded his little brother.

"Captains is great to see you bonding and all but we really need to get out of this town now!" Cat said a little worried of what was brewing.

Suddenly a lot of marines came from their hiding positions and started attacking all the pirates in the square.

"They're already here!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on his hiding position the marines were preparing to attack, but their Captain, Smoker, was silent deep in his thoughts. So he handed orders even though he still couldn't forget what had just happened.<p>

"Now, corner those pirates!" Smoker finished saying that but he came back to his thoughts rather than to go after the pirates himself. 'Why did he smile? Did he knew he was going to be saved? No, at that time he thought his life was going to end! He came to terms with his dead and smiled!'

"Hey Smoker don't you think you should…"

"Jacqueline!" The man interrupted her without hesitation. "Have you ever seen a pirate smile in the execution stand before!?"

"No way! Even a brave acting big shot, at the moment of death turns pale and dies in despair!" 'What is Smoker talking about?' she thought. 'Has he finally lost it?'

"But that's exactly what that Straw Hat boy did! He smiled!" Smoker was… nervous? For all of his trusted subordinates, who were the only ones present, minus Tashigi who they hadn't noticed had already left, this came in as a shock, they never even thought Smoker could feel nervous! "He smiled the same way the pirate king did, 22 years ago in that very same spot!" Everyone else in the room fell silent after this, including Smoker, actually he even started walking out without saying anything else so his subordinates followed in the same manner. When they exited the marine captain spoke again now referring to the soldiers that already were outside.

"Where did they run off to?" The white haired man was definitely only worrying about Straw Hat, he seemed really worry about this boy.

"They're headed for the western harbor, sir!" The marine closest to him spoke up.

"One of our squads should be there by now so they're going nowhere!" Smoker said this feeling that something was finally going as it should.

"Well about that sir, the truth is the sudden rain rendered the gunpowder useless so they're headed back to the station to resupply"

"SO THE HARBOR IS COMPLETELY CLEAR!?" Smoker was angry but also afraid. The winds were blowing east, it was a tailwind for the Grand Line. Was this all pure coincidence? "It's almost as if the heavens themselves want this boy to live! In the pride of a marine headquarters captain I "White Chase" Smoker vow to not allow that boy escape! Panto, Jacqueline! Go on ahead! I'm going to deal with the pirates here in the plaza before heading for the Straw Hat boy."

* * *

><p>So that was chapter 4 and I swear I thought that would be a short one but suddenly I already had a lot! Although it's still shorter than last one and even than the one before that but for some reason it looks longer that chapter 2.<p>

Well I hope you liked it. Please review and I hope to update this soon.

So that's all for now please come back another time for what's to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi once more! Here's chapter 5!

Please review and I hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer.**

* * *

><p><strong>ASL Pirates<strong>

Chapter 5: The legend has begun.

"_That which cannot be stopped: inherited will, a man's dreams and the flow of time. As long as man continue to search the answer for freedom these things shall not be stopped. Pirate King G. Roger"_

A cloaked figure walked under the rain when a lightning came down showing his mostly tattooed face. "A pirate uh? That's fine too" The cloaked figure say to no one in particular as he kept walking.

* * *

><p>"GODDAMN THAT FLASHY RUBBER BRAT WITH THE LUCK OF THE DEVIL!" Buggy started shouting at the time he got up from the scrap that once was the execution stand.<p>

"Captain Buggy you survived the lightning!?" Cabaji was surprised to see his captain getting up.

"Damn right I did!"

"Buggy! The marines are closing in on us and Straw Hat and his companions are gone, we've to move"

"It ain't over just yet Alvida! What that rubber brat doesn't know is that his ship is burn by now! He won't be able to leave this island!" Buggy said this quite confident in himself.

"And what about his brother's ships?" Alvida pointed out the mistake in Buggy's plan.

"DAMN THOSE BRATS!" When the clown realized his mistake he shouted infuriated! "Let's go after that damn flashy brat before he runs away with his brothers."

Afterwards Buggy turned into a go-kart version of himself with a canon engine apparently and Alvida started sliding from a slide gaining speed.

"White Out!" That sentence was the only thing the Buggy pirates heard before being trapped in by white smoke unable to move any further.

"I don't have the time to deal with you runt's!"

"SMOKER!" The buggy pirate's yell at the sight of the marine captain.

"Bring out my bike! I'm going after Straw Hat now!"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere on the outskirts of the city, by the harbors there were Mohji and Richie trying to set the Going Merry on fire.<p>

"Why there must be a downpour when I'm supposed to be burning this ship down!? This is bad, we can't ignite a match like this Richie!"

While Mohji and Richie were talking there was a group of people running to that harbor and straight to that ship.

"Yeah so we're on the western harbor hurry!" Mele said before hanging up the Den Den Mushi still carrying the fish with Usopp.

_Clank_

"So that was our last crew member?" Nami questioned.

"Yeah, his name is Morti, he's on the other ship and he'll meet us here on this harbor." As she finished saying this she look ahead of her to where the ship of the Straw Hats was but she also did notice something else. "That's your ship, don't? Then who's the one next to him!?" Mele asked.

"It's Mohji! One of the Buggy pirates!" Nami shouted concerned about the safety of the Merry.

"I got it! HEY YOU! GET AWAY FROM THAT SHIP!" Usopp was trying to scared Mohji out of the ship which the girls thought wouldn't work since Usopp's knees were shaking. Surprisingly enough when Mohji turned quickly to see who was talking to him he slipped because of the water and fainted. "Look I finished him off!" Usopp said as he too was surprised by what happened.

"THE LION IS STILL THERE YOU KNOW!" Both girls shouted at Usopp thinking that he was so stupid.

"Certain kill "Fresh Egg Star"!" 'Crap I failed' was the thought of Usopp as he saw how the egg had fall not even close to the lion. Luckily for him the lion was as stupid as the owner and got distracted by the egg.

"Now is our chance!" Nami shouted as the three started running in the direction of the ship.

"I can't believe that Nose-san is so lucky" Mele said under her breath meant to not be heard by Usopp but he indeed heard her and sweat dropped before he realized something.

"Mele are you not supposed to go get your own ship?"

"Well yeah" the girl blushed for a second before finish to answer the question "but I don't think Bossy-lady-san would carry the fish and you don't seem strong enough to carry it so I want to help till we put in on your ship's storeroom" Now Mele had said this under her breath as to not be heard by Nami but, again, she was heard.

When the three finally were able to set foot on the Going Merry Marine's started shooting at them.

"Damn now I won't be able to go get my ship" Mele said as they all ducked.

"Hello Mele-san"

"WAAAAAAA!" Nami and Usopp cryed when they heard a new voice on their ship to turn and see a hooded figure in a black cloak carrying a shovel. "AHHH! It's a Shinigami coming to collect our souls!"

"Easy guys. He's a friend, and a crewmate. How would you get here so fast anyway Morti?" Mele said when she saw the other scared out of their minds.

"I was nearby." As the new person said this he took of the hood over his head revealing to be a middle aged grayish looking skinned man with brown hair turning gray at the sides of his head and had an unkempt and untidy beard. Also they noticed that below the cloak he was also wearing a black shirt that had seen better days, pants that were black on one leg and white on the other and his shoes followed the same patter as the pants. When Usopp and Nami had calmed down and finished getting the man's looks onto their heads he spoke again.

"But now it seem that we're being chase by the navy, it would seem they're coming to kill us, I guess I shall start making coffins for us to rest in peace."

"Don't kill us so easily!" Nami said enraged by this man's antics and hitting him on the head.

"Don't worry I'm the great captain Usopp! And the 8000 man under my command will take care of the marines!" While he said this he was shaking hidden behind the mast.

"Nose-san, Bossy-lady-san and Grave-san are so useless I think we do will die" Again Mele tried to say something beneath her breath but everyone heard so she gained response from one of her crewmates.

"So we do will die? Then shall I start on the coffins? Mele-san you think captains-san and the rest of the crew are coming back? How many coffins should I make before we die?" Morti got another of Nami's hits after this.

* * *

><p>"Darn it there're so many marines and it seems like Luffy's navigator was right there's a storm we must hurry!" Sabo said this trying to rush all his companions.<p>

"Shouldn't we just stop and fight them then?" Luffy said naively.

"No, there'd be no end to them" Sanji said this as he kept running.

"Besides like Sabo said Luffy, your navigator predicted a storm so if we don't rush back to the ships we'll be unable to get out of this island and go to the Grand Line!" Ace said this trying to get the importance of rushing out to his tick skull brother.

"Oh Nami said that? WHAT! NO BEING ABLE TO GET TO THE GRAND LINE!?" Luffy took a few seconds to realize what Ace said but when he finally did he started running faster and went from the back of the group to the lead. "Hurry up guys we need to get out, stop thinking about fighting the marines!"

"LIKE YOU SHOULD TALK!" Both his older brothers yelled.

"MELLORIN!" Sanji let scape.

"Sanji this is not the time to start rambling about how beautiful Akame or I are." Cat said kind of irked by the cook.

"I think he's referring to the lady at front this time. And she seems mad…and accompanied by Marines!" Rocky said worry to the sight before them.

"RORONOA ZORO!" Tashigi yelled from the front.

"Zo…Zoro…ain't… ain't she…?"

"Yeah… she seems to be the girl from the store" Zoro said exasperated of how many times did he had to encounter that woman on one day!

"Roronoa Zoro! You lied to me! To think that you were the "Pirate Hunter" and a pirate for that matter! You just toyed with me all along!" Tashigi said angered at Zoro.

"I never would have thought she was a marine." Zoro said this to himself. "And you never asked my name so I didn't lie to you!"

"OI! You shitty marimo! What did you do to that lady!?" Sanji seemed pissed at Zoro for some stupid chivalry reason. Not that anyone would mind him.

"I'm gonna take back the Wado Ichimonji from you!"

"Just try!" Zoro said this accepting the challenge from Tashigi. "Go on ahead" He said this to his crewmates as he clashed swords with her.

"Ok" Luffy said nonchalantly while the others looked at him with weird expressions, except for his brothers.

"That brute dares harm a lady!" Sanji said pissed off at Zoro.

"Luffy we shouldn't leave Zoro behind we've to get out now!" Cat said worried.

"Stop everyone! It's a matter of Zoro!" Ace said commanding his crewmates.

"So we will leave it up to him." Sabo finished the sentence for him smiling.

When the others ran ahead of Zoro and Tashigi, they were clashing sword, but as they did Zoro used his sword on his left hand to keep Tashigi steady while he unsheathed another sword with which he quickly dominated her, put her against a wall and make her sword go fly away.

"I'm sorry, but I can't hand this sword to anyone, not now not ever!" Zoro said as he glare to Tashigi but soon enough sheathed his sword again and turn away from her. "So I'll go ahead now"

At the sight of Zoro deciding to just go like that without showing her any kind of respect she got infuriated. "Why didn't you finished me off!? Is it because I'm a woman?" Tashigi seem depressed at saying this but Zoro didn't register this, his thoughts went directly to Kuina and how she would have said the same but the woman didn't stop there. "You dare go easy on me on a serious duel just because of the fact that women aren't as physically strong as men. How shameful!" Zoro could not answer as he was too busy getting mixed feeling in his mind at how alike where this girl and Kuina. "Of course I shouldn't expect someone like you to understand what wishing to be born a man would feel like" This woman had passed the point where she had gotten to his nerves Zoro was truly enraged now. "But you should know that I didn't pick up the sword for fun!"

"IT'S YOUR DAMN EXISTENCE THAT BOTHERS ME, NOT YOUR GENDER!" Zoro snapped at Tashigi.

"What?" And she was caught off guard by this.

"Your face is just like the one of my friend who died long ago! And now you go spouting the same thing she did! So stop copying her you rip-off!" Zoro definitely had lost any logic.

"What? I've never heard something so childish in my entire life before! I've always lived being me and only me my entire life! I have no idea who this friend of yours even is! In fact, I should be the one who's complaining here! Maybe she's the one that copied me!"

"What'd you say!?" Zoro and Tashigi had definitely gotten themselves in a very childish argument which made all the other marines present sweat drop.

* * *

><p>"Hey there's someone up ahead!" Luffy said catching everyone's attention.<p>

"Who's it this time?" Ace asked.

"So you've come! Straw Hat Luffy, Fire Fist Ace, Dragon Pole Sabo!" Smoker said referring to the young captains.

"Who are you!?" The three answered.

"I'm Smoker! A captain from marine headquarters and I won't allow you to set sail from this town!" Smoker said the last thing before throwing his fists propelled by smoke to Luffy which he was able to evade.

"Luffy!" Sabo shouted before he tried to hit smoker with his pole, which was useless. "Darn it! Ace, he's a Logia like you, you're up." After saying this he had to avoid another punch from Smoker.

"Alright, everyone else go to the ships, I'll take care of him!" Ace ordered to everyone to be stopped by a shout from someone else.

"WAIT!" In that moment Jacqueline revealed herself as the one who shouted and was now behind Smoker along with Panto.

"Captain Smoker we're here already" Panto reported confusing both his superiors, Panto being informal to address to his superior? They never thought the day would come.

"Panto…"Cat murmured from the back of the group but actually all of the crew, minus Luffy and Sabo, heard it which got her confused looks from the rest.

"So you're Catherina, don't you?" Now Jacqueline was pointing at her, to everyone's surprise, and this time Sabo did listen. "You're the one who almost disgrace our whole fighting style just because you decided to go insane and hurt a King!" After saying this the stings on her gloves were unsheathed and now they looked like claws. "I've to pay you back for that brat." Afterwards Jacqueline extended her arm and the stings shot out like bullets that were attached to metal strings then before hitting Cat were met by a metal pole that threw them apart.

"Hey you marine lady!" While Sabo said this his eyes were shadowed by his hat, but he looked up to finish the sentence and seemed enraged. "Don't dare to touch my nakama!" While Sabo finished Jacqueline had started riling in her stings and was about to speak when everyone's thoughts were interrupted by a loud shout.

"WE'LL GO TO THE GRAND LINE! Gum-gum Gatling!" Surely enough it was Luffy who shouted as he started to attack Smoker, which did nothing to him.

"You don't get it, don't you Straw Hat?" Smoker asked the man with a dead serious glare but again someone decided to interrupt the scene because now someone jumped straight for Cat trying to attack her, it was Panto.

"CAT! Why would you betray us!? Why would you go with pirates!?" The boy as most of the crew thought seemed quite distressed as he attacked with what seemed like a pair of black claws that were on each one of his gloves now but he was met by a pole as Sabo again stopped anyone from attacking Cat.

"Like I said, stay away from my nakama!"

"Yeah, you shitty bastard! Don't try to hurt my beautiful Cat-chwan!"

"Sanji this is not the time." Rocky said sweat dropping.

"You all go ahead like I said in the first place! Luffy, Sabo and I will deal with them!" Ace ordered his crewmates.

"Rocky, Akame, Sanji, you guys protect Cat in case any other nuts come after her." Sabo said this as he still was trying to push Panto away.

"Of course Captain! The best job for me is to protect the ladies!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes as the rest started running and Akame dragged Sanji by the collar on his neck.

"No, you're not running away Catherina!" Jacqueline said before trying to attack her with her claws but fire was shot in front of her preventing her from going any further.

"Hey you, I think Sabo already told you." Now Ace's eyes were shadowed by his hat. "Don't touch our nakama!"

* * *

><p>"Nami we can't set out without the others!" Usopp seemed concerned.<p>

"We've no choice, setting out is better than to be sunk here by the marines, besides we've to go get Mele's ship."

"Then what're we gonna do about the others?" Mele asked concerned as well.

"We'll have to collect them later somehow! Now stir the ship!" Nami said this also seemingly concerned.

"Bossy-lady-san is so mean" Mele said under her breath and Usopp agreed with her.

"You two shut up!"

"Excuse me Bossy-Lady-san." Morti said now referring to Nami. "But I think some of the others have already got back." Now he was pointing at the bay where sure enough Cat, Akame, Rocky and Sanji were running besides the ship while fighting marines.

"Sanji-kun you're back!"

"Rocky! Why didn't you left curly brows behind?" Mele asked eying Sanji.

"Nami-san I'm back! Mele-chan I'm glad you were worried about me!" Sanji said while dancing in love mode.

"I don't think that's what she meant by that." Usopp and Rocky said in unison as they waved their hands dismissing what Sanji said.

"ANYWAY! We need to get the captains and Zoro! Nami stir the ship back here!" Cat said interrupting everyone's rambling.

"We can't! The current is already too strong, we can't go back and we need to get Mele's ship!"

"Then how're we gonna get them back!?" Usopp was now worried.

"Well I don't know!" Nami too was worried but no one seemed to notice as they all panicked and asked her for answers.

"Well sail around here while I go get the other ship." Rocky said before running off in other direction.

"And where are Shovel guy and our ship? Damn you marines!"

"I'm right here Akame-san." Morti said lifting only one hand from his hiding position. "And the ship is tied at the other side of this one."

"Who's the one hidden?" Sanji asked while he kicked marines away.

"Morti. Our last crewmate. But that's beside the point, how are we going to get to the ships!?" Cat now seemed irked by the situation they were in.

* * *

><p>The three young captains were fighting Smoker and his subordinates but surprisingly the marines were able to take the upper hand.<p>

"I've got Fire Fist." Jacqueline informed as she had shoot her stings to Ace who didn't avoid supposing they were going through him, which they did, what he didn't consider was that the ropes were from the same special material than the special nets to handle devil fruit users, so he got trapped by them unable to turn into fire and falling to the floor as it weakened him.

"ACE!" Both his brother shouted but as they were distracted both of them were attacked.

"I've got Straw Hat." Smoker said as he pinned Luffy to the ground.

"Luffy!" As Sabo worried about both his brother he was attacked again by Panto putting him against a wall.

"Give up Dragon Pole! Your brothers and you are finished, once I end with you I'll take Cat back, I'm sure you tricked her to turn to piracy!"

"I didn't do anything to her, so leave my nakama and my brothers alone you damn marine!" Sabo was at the board of despair, both he's brothers were down, which was already hard to believe, but now this marines were gonna take the three of them before they even began their journey together, was this their destiny? Were they not meant to be free? Were they not be able to live their lives as they wanted? Sabo was clutching his teeth and had his eyes shut while he felt hopeless but came back to the real world when he heard something.

"I don't understand how the three of you are worth 30 million berry or above. It seems it was all luck and it has come to an end now." Smoker said as he started to draw his Jute in order to suppress Luffy to arrest him but he was stopped.

"Or perhaps not…" A cloaked man stopped Smoker from drawing his weapon and startled him. Also gaining the attention from everyone else.

"You… I know you!"

"You're…DRAGON!"

"What's he doing here?" Jacqueline and Panto both questioned as confused as their superior.

"What? Who is it?" Luffy asked without minding he was pinned to the floor.

"You do realize that the whole government is after your head, don't you?" smoker questioned with disbelieve of seeing this man in front of him.

"The world is waiting for our response!" The hooded man simply stated and afterward a huge gust rushed through the entire island dispersing everything and everyone, except for a group of people who instead were brought together.

"Oh that surprised me! Where am I?" Luffy asked to no one in particular as apparently no one was around him.

"Well I don't know Luffy, I just know you're on top of me!" Sabo said this and sure enough Luffy was sitting over his chest so Luffy stood up and helped Sabo up but before they questioned what happened they turned because they heard a loud bang of a pile a rubbish being blown away by a shoot of fire and surely enough Ace came from it but what they weren't expecting was the other people that came out from it.

"I don't understand what are you doing here?" Ace questioned Cat and Akame who came out from out the pile with him. "Didn't you went on ahead?"

"We did. If you haven't notice we're all at the harbor now dumbass. What we don't understand is what that hell of a wind was. Do you know idiot?" Akame-san was now answering Ace's question.

"First Akame-san please let go of your sword." Akame complied with Cat's request. "Second as she said, you were the one who came ahead suddenly Ace."

"Hey guys you okay?" Sabo shouted from the front of them waving at them.

"Sabo! Luffy! You're fine! I'm glad." Ace said smiling cheerfully at seeing his brothers safe.

"Yeah that Smokey guy could never defeat me!" Luffy said proud.

"YOU WERE ABOUT TO BE DEFEATED BY HIM!" Both brothers snapped at him but were interrupted from saying anything else as more people came into scene.

"Luffy you finally got here!" Sanji said.

"Luffy we need to rush out or we will be trapped!" Zoro said as they both run towards the others.

"GUYS! Hurry, get on board!" Nami shouted from the Going Merry that was tied to the ship that Morti brought along but they were now a long way away from the coast.

"That sounds easier said than done." Sabo mentioned as he thought on how to get there as the only one who could possibly do something like fly was Ace, but he didn't notice what his little brother was doing until it was too late.

"Gum-gum Rocket!" Luffy shouted before propelling himself onto his friends and then onto the ship.

"NO!" Most of the crew cried.

"Not again!" Was what both the other captains and Zoro shouted before all of them crashed onto the Merry's sail.

"IDIOT!" Sabo and Ace hit Luffy in the head for his stupidity.

"Hahahahaha it seems we got away!"

* * *

><p>"Hahahahaha go then! If that's your desire!" The hooded man, Dragon, was speaking as he saw how the three captains escaped.<p>

"WHY DID YOU HELPED THEM ESCAPE!?" Smoker was now fuming trying to get answers from Dragon.

"What reason do you have from preventing men from setting sail!?" Dragon asked before a lightning flashed and afterwards he was gone.

At that time more marines started getting to where Smoker, Jacqueline and Panto were and one of them spoke up to report.

"Forgive us sir! Because of that sudden gust the Buggy pirates have been able to escape!" The marine was stuttering but he seemed ready for any punishment that was brought upon him, what he was not ready was what came next.

"Prepare a ship. I'm continuing my pursuit for Straw Hat and his brothers." Smoker stated that plainly ignoring completely the Buggy report and the fact that Dragon was even once there.

"WHAT!?" The other marines were surprised by the sudden outburst of his superior.

"I'm going to the Grand Line as well."

"WHAT!?"

"Captain Smoker-sama, Sir. Please allow me to go with you! I also want to catch those pirates!" Panto stated while saluting his captain, apparently he was back to normal.

"I'm coming too sir!" no one noticed when Tashigi had gotten there but she was now on board with the chase. "I can't forgive that Roronoa Zoro! I swear I'll bring him down with my own two hands!" Tashigi said this as she gripped her sword tighter and closer to her.

"WHAT!? The Major Tashigi and the Chief Panto too!?" The rest of the marines were really worried about this but before anyone could try to give them some sense someone else spoke up.

"It seems I've no choice, I'll have to go with you too to make sure Smoker doesn't slack off and get Tashigi-chan and Panto-kun off of the path of justice." Jacqueline said also determined to chase the pirates.

"BUT! Sir, this town is under your jurisdiction! What will the higher ups say!?" Finally some other marine besides the four decided to spoke up.

"You can tell them this, don't order me around!" Smoker said this with a mad, get stern, expression on his face.

* * *

><p>"Captain Buggy, what are we going to do now?" Cabaji and Mohji asked the clown.<p>

"Well it seems is time for us to go to the nostalgic Grand Line, I need to set my score with that Straw Hat brat and his brothers!" Buggy said determined.

* * *

><p>"Hey where's Rocky?" Ace asked as they were already sailing away.<p>

"He went get the other ship, but he hasn't come back." Nami's eyes widen when she thought that something might have happened to him and he might have not been able to get to the ship or maybe he had drift away.

"HEY GUYS!" Thankfully her thoughts were stopped by shouts from the dirty blond as he started approaching the ship in what seemed like a fishing ship with a pirate flag and Jolly Roger on the sails.

"Here tie this rope to the ship Rocky." Usopp shouted as he threw the rope.

The crew started chatting and some were worried about the storm and how it could flip the ship over but they were all interrupted as Nami spoke again.

"Look everyone, that lighthouse is the "Light of Guidance", ahead from it it's the entrance of the Grand Line!"

"Yosh! Let's go to the Grand Line!" Luffy shouted excited.

"Well it seems we've reached the Grand Line, haven't we? I guess this calls for a celebration!" As Sanji said this he placed a barrel in the middle of the Merry's deck where all the crew was now congregated, and as he did he gained some confused looks from the others before he showed what he meant.

"To find the All Blue!" Sanji said as he put his foot over the barrel and everyone catch up on what he meant.

"To be the world greatest swordsman!" Zoro said now putting his foot up.

"To….to…to smith the best sword in the world!" Akame said rather quickly and blushing a lot as she put her foot up because she had said it without touching her sword.

"To bring peace to all the people I can!" Morti said putting his foot up.

"To draw a map of the world!" Nami said putting her foot up.

"To hunt the emperor of the Sea Kings!" Mele said putting her foot up.

"To discover the secret about the devil fruits!" Rocky said putting his foot up.

"To become a brave warrior of the sea!" Usopp said putting his foot up.

"To stop slavery!" Cat said putting her foot up.

"To write a book about all our adventures!" Sabo said putting his foot up.

"To show the world I'm my own man!" Ace said putting his foot up.

"TO BE PIRATE KING!" Luffy shouted putting his foot up.

Afterwards they all raised their feet and then smashed the barrel.

"OFF TO THE GRAND LINE!"

* * *

><p>So that was chapter 5 and I swear I didn't mean to make it this long! I swear I wanted to make it short! I SWEAR! But shit happened and then it suddenly became my longest chapter…GET!<p>

SO SORRY!

So…well I hope you liked it. Please review and I hope to update this soon.

So that's all for now please come back another time for what's to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi again! This is chapter 6 and you should all be excited!

This is the chapter in which we will… well more like YOU WILL learn all of the things you've wondered for a while…all right not all…..but some things.

Yeah. As you might have guess this is the chapter in which the crew will introduce to each other, sorry because it's a filler … mostly … but I swear it's good.

Now onto the chapter.

**Disclaimer.**

* * *

><p><strong>ASL Pirates<strong>

Chapter 6: One of three.

After the smashing of the barrel everyone sat close to the Merry's figurehead because that's where Luffy was sitting.

"Luffy, can you please get off from there?" Nami said referring to Luffy.

"No! This is my spot! You can't have it!" Luffy retorted shouting the ownership of the figurehead as his even thought that wasn't what was asked.

"When did I said I wanted it!?" Nami now said quite irked at Luffy's antics.

"Anyway!" Sabo interrupted knowing that no one could beat Luffy's logic. "So… I guess we should all introduce ourselves officially, don't you think?" Sabo asked and everyone agreed.

"Who starts then?" Ace said and everyone looked at him, now without danger on their side and the necessity to run away the Straw Hat's finally got the looks of the man. He was tall and well built, had raven hair that reached his chin and had freckles on his cheeks. He was shirtless, had black shorts and black boots, he had a knife strapped to his waist and surely enough he had a hat, it was a bright orange cowboy hat with two little faces at the front, one was happy and the other was sad. Also he had two tattoos, one with his name on his left arm and one with his Jolly Roger, which was an skull with the base of his hat on the head and over it flames and a spade behind it, on his back.

Ace sighed seeing how everyone wanted him to start. "Well I'm Portgas D. Ace I'm the older brother of this two." Ace said pointing at Sabo and Luffy. "I'm 20 years old, I'm the captain of the Spade Pirates." After saying this Mele said something under her breath but for the first time no one actually listened to what she said. "I ate the Flame-Flame Fruit, I've a 45 million berry bounty and I hope we can all work together." Ace bowed after saying this showing respect but suddenly he felt to the ground startling everyone except his brothers and crewmates.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Luffy and Sabo started laughing hard while Rocky and Mele sighed.

"He's also a narcoleptic and falls asleep at random times. Hahahahaha" Sabo said interrupting his laughter for a few seconds.

"Yeah. That can be a bitch." Rocky said obviously having suffered thanks to that in the past.

"Well anyway." Sabo said taking the laughter tears out of his eyes and while he did now the Straw Hat's got his looks. He was also tall he seemed muscular but not as much as Ace, he had short curly blonde hair and had a deep scar over his left eye. He was also shirtless but had a blue jacket on exposing his chest, had blue shorts, black shoes and surely enough he also had a hat, it was a black top hat with a pair of goggles strapped to it . Also he had his pole strapped to his back and everyone thought they understood why he was Dragon Pole, one of the sides of his pole actually was fashioned as a dragon's head.

But the thoughts of everyone were stopped as he started introducing himself. "I'm Sabo. I'm 20 years old. I've a 40 million berry bounty, I use my very own Dragon Fighting style, I'm the captain of the Blue Dragon Pirates and that's our ship the Free Gull." Sabo said the last pointing to the trabaccolo **[1]** following behind next to a small boat. It was a ship painted blue rowdy the same size than the Going Merry with a gull as the figurehead, it had two masts with Sabo's Jolly Roger on the sails, which was a skull with his top hat and had a pole and a blue dragon's claw crossed behind it, also over the main mast there was crow's nest and on top of it was the pirate flag.

"OH you ate the Dragon-Dragon Fruit!? That would be so cool!" Usopp asked excited. But the three brothers smiled and Sabo answered.

"No, I wasn't the one who ate the Dragon-Dragon Fruit." Sabo said as the three were still smirking.

"Wait. So there's actually a Dragon-Dragon fruit, and you know who ate it?" The three brothers only shared a snicker as response and everyone sweat drop.

"I'M NEXT!" Luffy shouted. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'll be the Pirate King! Shishishishi!" Everyone else sweat drop as that was already cleared to them.

"Introduce yourself already!" Sabo said as he hit his brother with his pole although he didn't felt it.

"I'm 17 years old, I've a 30 million bounty and I'm captain of the Straw Hat Pirates! And like I said I'll be…"

"And you also ate the Gum-Gum Fruit, didn't you mate?" Rocky asked cutting Luffy off while he took out a notebook and a pair of glasses and Ace was waking up.

"Yeah I did."

"Then could I ask you some questions. For starters, how would you describe the taste of the fruit? Can you tell me some changes you noticed after eating it? Is your poop rubber too?" Rocky suddenly started shooting a lot of questions to Luffy which caught off guard everyone else besides Mele and Ace.

"It tasted disgusting. I turned into rubber and…"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER THAT LUFFY! Jeez what's wrong with you two!?" Nami shouted having lost all the hope she had on Rocky being a normal crewmate.

"I think you should introduce yourself next Rocky. Hahahahaha" Ace said getting so much fun out of Nami's but more out of Luffy's reaction to Rocky's question. And Rocky sighed before complying.

"I'm Rocky, I'm 22 years old. I'm the First Mate of the Spade Pirates and I ate the Rock-Rock fruit. I'm also part of a long line of researchers trying to discover the mystery behind devil fruits and that's why I joined Ace when he helped defeat the guys who destroyed my teacher's research lab and most of his research, also we retrieved the Flame-Flame Fruit from there and that's how Ace got it and since in the Grand Line unlike in the four blues the devil fruits are common place and not just myths is easier to study them I joined him. Also as part of my responsibilities as First Mate are baby-sitting this two." Rocky said that pointing at Ace and Mele.

"HEY!" The both who were pointed at shouted.

"YOU NEVER DO ANY WORK MATE's!" Rocky retorted angry.

"Hahahahaha Ace is so useless!" Luffy laughed at his brother.

"LIKE YOU SHOULD TALK!" his brothers and crewmates answered.

"Oh is that's so? Shishishishi." Luffy asked naively and then laughed.

"Well anyway since we're doing First Mates I'll have my go." Cat said as she stood up. "I'm Nekon Catherina but please only call me Cat. I'm 25 years old and like I said I'm a first mate, I'm Sabo's." She said the last pointing at the blond. "I'm a practitioner of the Nekon Style, I'm a Tiger user." After saying this she won confused looks from some of the others present so she sighed and explain. "It basically means I fight like a tiger would. For an example some of you met other two users in Loguetown one was a Panther user and the other was a Lynx one. The Nekon family fighting style takes after how felines would fight and basically I joined Sabo after having attacked the king I was working with as a body guard because I couldn't stand that he had slaves and how he treated them. Also that earned me a 10 million bounty"

After Cat finished everyone who didn't knew already was shocked but surprisingly enough no one commented on Cat's bounty so they all waited for the next person to talk but no one did so Ace was the one to spoke first.

"Luffy who would your First Mate be?" Ace asked trying to know who was next.

"Well Zoro was the first to join the crew. So he's the First Mate!"

"Luffy that's not what a First Mate mean but anyway in this case we think Zoro would do." Sabo said rubbing his temples.

"What!? How could the shitty marimo do as a First Mate!?" Sanji said really bothered about the matter.

"You've got a problem you ero-cook!?" Zoro responded and he prepared to draw his sword but both were stopped by Nami who abandoned the paper she had been studying all this time to scold them.

"You two shut up!" She hit them on the head. "Now Zoro introduced yourself." At the sight of Nami ordering around some of the other crewmates now understood who handed all of the orders anyway.

"Well I'm Roronoa Zoro. I'm 19 years old, I'm part of the Straw Hat pirates and I use the three sword style. I joined Luffy when he helped me escape from a marine base I was trapped." After said this Sanji gave a laugh. "And I joined him because I'll be the world's greatest swordsman and in order to do so I've to beat 'Hawk Eye' Mihawk on our next duel." When he said this the other crewmates felt silent but it was surprising who broke the silence.

"So… so Zo … Zoro …you've … al … already fought … Mi … Mi … Mihawk!?" Akame questioned wide eyed.

"Yeah and he was utterly defeated Akame-swan!" Sanji said making fun of the swordsman.

"And… and you … sur … survived!?" Akame was shocked Mihawk was the greatest swordsman in the world and this man had fought him, lived to tell the tale and wanted to fight him again!? 'Is he insane?' Akame thought.

"Apparently." Zoro said smirking.

"Anyway too much shitty marimo talk. Who's next?" When no one replied to Sanji, he started talking. "Well I'm Sanji. And I live for the ladies!" After he said this everyone else sweat drop. "I'm the cook of the Straw Hats, I'm 19 and I joined Luffy after Don Krieg tried to crash the restaurant I used to work at. I'm going to the Grand Line to find the All Blue, the legendary sea with fish from all the other seas." For some reason no one paid much mind to Sanji and they move on.

"I … I think … it's my … my turn you damn all!" So Akame-chan decided it would be quicker for Akame-san to introduce herself, ah? "I'm Akame! I'm a damn blade smith and I've been trained as a swordsman too so don't mess with me you idiots! And … and I … I'm twe … twenty ye … years old." Or maybe not. "I jo … joined Sa … Sabo whe … when he … helped get my damn sword back because some idiots took it away from me!"

"Also Akame has two personalities. Usually we get Akame-chan, who doesn't always stutter… this much." Sabo decided to explain some things for the girl. "She just do it when she's too nervous, just like now with how many unfamiliar people to her is here, because she's really shy around new people. When she reaches a certain point of nervousness she grabs her sword to "gain courage" as she says since she doesn't notice the change to Akame-san who is ... quite brutal and not so nice when she speaks."

After Sabo's speech Akame was bright red looking down at the floor. So the rest decided to go on.

"Hi! So well … I'm Mele! I'm 17, I'm a fisher and part of the Spade pirates. 'Or more like the group of three people on a lugger **[2]** crashing where ever they go since the captain scares anyone that he tries to make part of the crew.'" She said under her breath but everyone heard her and Ace shouted offended while his brothers laugh. "I joined Ace when he and Rocky were trying to get an actual ship since they only had a boat that was already in terrible condition and when they saved me from some stupid people I joined them and ever since we've used the Sea Hunter, that's what I call my ship, as 'pirate ship'." When Mele finished someone else started speaking.

"I'm the Great Captain…" He was interrupted by a hit on the head with a spear.

"Don't lie Usopp-kun!" It was Mele who hit him and again most of the others were surprised that she had already catch on his lies.

"Alright, alright. I'm Usopp, I'm 17 too and I'm Luffy's sniper. I joined the crew after Luffy saved my town from the Black Cat Pirates because Captain Kuro tried to kill my friend, Kaya, he tried to act as her butler and get her fortune. And I'm going with them because I'll be a brave warrior of the sea just like my old man."

"So who's missing?" Morti asked and everyone watched him. "Oh yeah me! Well I'm Morti, I'm 44 years old. I'm a gravedigger and part of Sabo-san's crew."

"Why do we need a gravedigger for?" Usopp asked Mele talking to her ear.

"I really don't know myself, hope to never use his services." Mele answered and both giggled as Morti continued.

"I once was a soldier for my country but I defected after having to meet a lot of tragedies." Morti paused for a second and close his eyes and everyone realized this man had deep scars from unaccountable battles, and not just physical ones, then he sighed and continued while he opened his eyes again. "So I decided to live a peaceful live as a gravedigger as to make sure to at least give peace in the afterlife to those that didn't get it on their live." When Morti finished saying there was someone who had the need to question him.

"So if you only want peace why would you take on a live of piracy?" Zoro actually didn't meant harm with his comment but he needed to know if this man was whiling to fight or if he was just a burden.

"Like I said earlier what I look forward the most is to bring peace to as much people as I can, not really to live a peaceful live for myself, so when Sabo-san asked me to join him I knew that I was required for that matter, because the only way to stop the violence of this Great Age of Piracy seems to be for someone to be crown Pirate King and I already thought but now I'm sure, our captains will be the pirate kings of this world and bring some peace to this world." Morti finished but someone spoke as soon as he did.

"I refuse!" It was Luffy disagreeing with Morti and the rest of the crew had quizzical look as to why Luffy said this, even his brothers.

"Why would you say that Gum Captain-san?"

"Bringing peace to the world sound something that a hero would do, we're pirates, pirates are not heroes!" Luffy shouted firmly and for a second some of the crew thought that he indeed had a point but then he finished the sentence and everyone change their mind. "For instance if a hero had a big chunk of meat he would share it with other people, but I don't want to share it! I want all the meat for myself!"

Everyone sweat dropped and then laugh at this.

"But Luffy, what Morti said doesn't involve you sharing your meat, actually it only involves us becoming pirate kings!" Ace said trying to get his little brother to comprehend the situation.

"Oh is that so? Then I don't mind." Everyone deadpanned at this.

"Anyway. I think we've more serious matters to discuss." Sabo said interrupting the rest of them from their talk.

"Like what?" Sanji asked.

"Well for starters I think we could talk about a flag and a name for the crew, after all we're only one crew now." The other blonde boy said.

"But that's easy! We're the Straw Hat pirates!" Luffy said quite cheerfully.

"LIKE WE WOULD BE PART OF YOUR CREW!" Ace and Sabo shouted in unison.

Afterwards the three boys agreed to have a vote as to how should the crew be named but as strangely as it seemed to the others Sabo was the one who started the nuisance when he said that his vote would be accounted for two, surely enough he didn't mean it as stupid as it sounded, he said it because Akame was still caught by her previous embarrassment and he was sure she wouldn't be able to participate on the vote, but it didn't matter.

He was unable to correct himself or explain this since when he said that Ace then said that then his vote would be accounted for three to which Luffy replied that his vote was to be accounted for ten and it kept going like this for a while till somehow the three boys were having a quarrel and Ace had his elbow stuck on Luffy's chin and Luffy's arms were tied around Sabo's torso and one his legs trying to push Ace away whereas the blond had his right leg and arms in position to try and pinned down his older brother while the other did the same with his free hand and left leg.

"THEN MY VOTE IS ACCOUNTED FOR A MILLION!"

"HOW CAN YOUR VOTE BE ACCOUNTED FOR A MILLION ACE!? BUT FINE THEN MY VOTE IS ACCOUNTED FOR TEN MILLION!"

"THEN MY VOTE IS ACCOUNTED FOR A CHILLION!"

"THAT'S NOT EVEN A NUMBER!"

Every other person in the ship didn't knew in reality what to do at the sight of their captains fighting just like if they were children, but luckily enough there was someone who stood up to stop them.

"YOU THREE IDIOTS STOP!" Nami yelled before kicking Sabo's leg making them all lose their balance and fall to the floor, where she hit them in their heads.

"But Nami! We need to decide what the crew will be named!" Luffy said as he pouted.

"YEAH!" The other two also replied.

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW! We've bigger problems than that!"

"Like what?" Ace questioned.

"Hey Bossy-lady-san didn't introduce herself!" Mele said just to be meet by a glare from Nami which made her hide behind Usopp immediately.

"Yeah Nami, you should introduce yourself. Be polite." Luffy said nonchalantly without noticing the irony of his comment since he was poking his nose with his pinky.

"Luffy is right Nami!" Usopp said getting a glare from Nami and then he hide behind Rocky with Mele still hiding behind him.

Nami sighed to introduce herself.

"Hi. I'm Nami. I'm eighteen years. I'm the navigator of the crew. Can we please talk about what's important now?"

Luffy pouted. "Nami! That's not much of an introduction!" Luffy said.

"Wait Luffy, we can leave that for later, Nami said she has something important to say." Sabo said intervening his brother and giving the word to Nami.

"THANK YOU! Now like I was saying there are more serious matters to discuss than the name of the crew or the flag." Nami heard the brothers about to complain but didn't let them interrupt her since she knew it would take her more time to get them on rail again so she kept talking. "We've a problem on how to get to the Grand Line."

Finally everyone else stop the blabbering and start staring at her.

"How bad?" Ace questioned worried.

"Well… the-entrance-to-the-Grand-Line-is-a-mountain kind of problem!" Nami said the more serious as she could so they'd all get it and they did… or kind of did everyone just stared at her dumbfounded not sure on how to process that.

"A mountain!?" Most of the people present shouted.

"Yes. I had a hard time believing it myself when I looked at the map. But look the light of guidance was pointing at Reverse Mountain here on the Red Line."

"Then does that mean we have to crash on the mountain!?" Rocky asked worried and confused about all this.

"No, there's a waterway right here." Nami said pointing at the map.

"A … a water … water … way?" Akame asked having come back to reality and was now concerned about the entrance to the Grand Line.

"That's crazy!" Usopp shouted he too seemed concerned, or more like scared to have to go up a mountain … in a waterway.

"Even if that waterway really is there, there's no way a ship could climb a mountain!" Mele said also scared of the idea.

"But that's what the map says." Cat said plainly having peeked over Nami's shoulder to have a good look at the map."

"That's right! There's no way that Nami-san or Cat-chan would ever be wrong!" Sanji said not really giving it much thought just trusting on Nami was enough for him.

"But isn't that the map you stole from Buggy? How dependable could it be?" Zoro said concerned that this was just some trap Buggy had set in case someone stole the map.

"Wait so you got the map from that clown? That explains why he was so mad at Luffy as to try to execute him." Sabo said.

"But anyway. Why should we've to go through the entrance anyway? Can't we just head south directly and enter?" Ace asked thinking that would be safer in case this indeed was a trap from that clown.

"NO WE CAN'T!" Luffy yelled at Ace.

"That's right and there's a perfectly good reason for that." Nami said backing up Luffy supposing that for once he actually knew something beforehand.

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S SO MUCH COOLER TO GO THROUGH THE REAL ENTRANCE!" Luffy shouted which made Nami lose all hope in him and hit him since he said something that stupid.

"That's not the reason!"

"Excuse me Bossy-lady-san but it would seem that our ship and the storm have stopped." Morti said pointing out the obvious but still thanks to the discussion about the entrance to the Grand Line no one had really noticed.

"What!?" Nami observed her surroundings and surely enough it was true, the ship was motionless and there was no storm. "This is impossible that storm should have led us to the entrance." Then the others started talking about what a nice day it was but Nami ignored them she looked at the sail to notice that sure enough there was no air at all which made her realize what was going on. "OH NO! We've entered the Calm Belt!"

"Ca ... calm Bel ... belt?" Akame asked.

"What is the Calm Belt?" Rocky also questioned while some of the others were talking about how the storm was so close but there was not even a single drop of water where they were.

"This is no time to be standing around to talk about the weather!" Nami said and she seemed truly distressed. "Go grab the oars quickly we need to go back to that storm!" Immediately everyone's mind went to 'why do that since they had better weather here, so they were saver than in the storm, didn't they?'

"But the weather is so nice in here." Ace said pouting.

"FINE! Then I'll give you your damn explanation! We've drift south just like you suggested!" Nami shouted still seemingly distressed.

"So we've entered the Grand Line?" Zoro asked and before the rest could celebrate Nami scolded them again.

"WOULD IT BE SO EASY ANYONE WOULD GO THE GRAND LINE!" Nami had now snapped. "Listen, the Grand Line is surrounded by two ocean belts know as Calm Belts, in there wind never blows and that's where we're."

"Calm uh?" Sabo questioned. "That doesn't sound all that bad."

"Yeah. So what's the real point Nami?" Cat asked.

"The point is…!" Nami was going to tell them what the real problem really was until they suddenly felt a huge movement.

"What? Is this an earthquake!?" Mele asked worried.

"But we're out in the seas!" Usopp answered also worried of what was going on.

"I'll protect all the ladies from the earthquake!" Sanji shouted as he tried to reach for them but none took him into notice because at that time the ships were shot up from the sea and a lot of large figures came out of the water as well, and sure enough the ships were now on top of one of this figures.

"SEA KINGS!" Everyone, besides Nami who was crying by the mast, shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong>: Is a ship rowdy the same size of a caravel from the same age as well.

**[2]**: Lugger is a kind of fishing boat with two masts that in which usually the storage room is below deck.

**Q&A**

Son of Whitebeard: I love Dragon's cameo too! I want to see more from him! So I will use him again... at some point :D

Farming 101: SO SORRY! I don't wanna excuse myself but english ain't my first language and I'm better at speaking it than writting it so I've notice I've made some stupid mistakes like using "get" as "yet" and I'm also dyslexic so sometimes I mix up the placin of things... SO SORRY!

Temeraier: Well Ace's dream already encompass being Pirate king since he want to prove he will be a man better than Roger. And well that was actually Sabo's dream becoming Pirate King do is a taasthening just for him. And I'm glad you laughed your ass of reading it, I did too writting it.

So that was chapter 6 and by now to be honest I've given up on short chapters. I believe this is what would be normal for me on a chapter, maybe even more, actually this should be a longer chapter but there's not much action so I didn't wanted to bore anyone so I split chapter 101 of manga into two parts.

Well I hope you liked it. Please review and I hope to update this soon.

So that's all for now please come back another time for what's to come.


End file.
